herofandomcom-20200223-history
Acid
Acid is a major supporting protagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. Acid is the first man-made combat Wizard and partner of the Satella Police officer A.C. Eos. The two are registered under the Satella Police's Project TC as No. 001. Biography Background Acid was created from the Ace Program, the technology that was stolen from Dealer, a criminal organization that is led by Mr. King. Mega Man Star Force 3 At Spica Mall, Geo is late due to a malfunction in the security system, only to find out the a man named, Ace, a Satella Police officer, defeated all of his opponents in mere seconds with his Wizard, Acid, who are able to EM Wave Change together into Acid Ace. Geo and his friends get the card from Ace, who says he'll check Geo's fighting skills in another time, and they all prepare to the rocket launch the next day. After Geo and Ace stopped the Wizards, the Crimsons appear, but did files away as Geo points that out. Acid then tells both Geo and Ace to look above to see Joker on top of Sonia Strumm's concert stage, having obtaining the Crimsons from the Wizards that were corrupted. Ace immediately jumps up and confronts Joker, thanking him for saving the trouble of finding him. Joker asks him what he plan on after finding him, which Ace answers stopping him since Joker's dangerous, and on top of that, a member of Dealer. Joker was then disgusts at Ace, whom strikes out at Joker, but then disappears. Joker reappears and laughs, calling Ace's power pity. He then aims his hand at Acid Ace, prompting Ace to ask what he's doing - Acid suddenly reacts negatively, and Acid Ace sinks to his knees, spewing dark red energy. Ace demands Joker whats going on, Joker claims he has simply called Acid to him, and Acid is responding - they are of the same "shooting star power", after all. Ace wonders how he knew, and Joker explains it would be impossible for him not to, since they're linked together. Ace demands Joker to stop, Joker however, says he has not problem with the negative effects. Then Joker realizes the Noise level has reached 200%, and orders Acid Ace to Finalize. As Ace body inverting into black, Joker orders Ace to re-awaken, prove their existence to the world. Ace then becomes Black Acid Ace, Joker starts to laugh, asking Ace how he's feeling. He then, tells him to go on and do as he pleases, Ace then strikes Joker, who kneeling onto the stage. Joker then realizing something has prevented Acid Ace from fully Finalizing, saying the Satella Police must have altered Ace to prevent the Finalizing. Before Joker disappears he explains that the red shooting star is their bond, they are one. During the assault on Dealer's base, Acid was seemingly deleted along with Ace after Dread Joker's attack, but during the credits, he was seen alongside Queen Tia, Dr. Goodall, and Ace at a hospital, which may suggest that he was reconstructed in a similar manner to Strong when he was deleted. Personality Acid is generally calm compared to his partner, as well as friendly, kind, and polite, especially to Geo and Sonia along with their Wizards Omega-Xis and Lyra. However, Acid doesn't shy away from abusing his title as a member of the Satella Police, at least when interrogating someone at Alohaha's beach during the search for the data fragments of Luna Platz. Powers & Abilities * The most notable piece of which is the Ace Program, which is used to tune EM Beings to Noise in order to protect them from harm. Because he is built around it - unlike Mega Man, who was given the program - Acid has the natural ability to use Meteor G to Finalize. * Ace is a highly customized and advanced EM Wave Change, designed specifically for light and mobile combat with the newest information analysis technologies. Gallery Images Image661.png|Ace and Acid. MMSF3Acid1.png|Acid in game appearance. MMSF3Acid2.png|Acid's game icon. MMSF3Acid3.png|Acid teasing Omega-Xis. MM_-_Acid.png|Acid's design. Acid_-_Berserker_Mode.png|Acid in Berserker's mode design. SSR3_Acid_and_Ace.png|Acid seen in the manga. Videos Mega Man Star Force 3 - Part 4 Navigation Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Officials Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Right-Hand Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Rivals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Special Agents Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Hope Bringer Category:Military Category:Supporters Category:Summoners Category:Strategists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Comic Relief Category:Genius Category:Magic Category:Honest Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Vigilante Category:Harmonizers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Pacifists Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Inconclusive